The Son of A Priest
by Minasantaria
Summary: Prideshipping."It is said the first born is the one chosen to receive everything." Can Seto save his new found love Atem from the tragics of Priesthood? Or is there more to being a priest then what is being said? Will the prophecy be fulfilled? SetoxAtem
1. Chapter 1

Well to tell you the truth, I had a giant idea that I couldn't let pass by. SO

"blah" normal speaking

_blah thinking_

Disclaimer: Unless my name is Kazuki Takahashi and I've been transformed from a girl to a boy, which is highly unlikely, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"ATEM! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Priest Akhenamkhanen yelled upstairs to his youngest child. The light footsteps of a child were heard descending the stairs and entering the family sitting room.

"Yes father?" Priest Akhenamkhanen turned away from the fire to face his son. His son, his second born, the one gifted with his mothers alluring crimson orbs, and tri-colored locks. Black hair tipped with red. Gold bangs framing his cute tan face and some shooting up into his hair like bolts of lightning.

"Atem. Your sister will arrive from class soon. Prepare her lunch for her then begin to make dinner." The priest said; Atem nodded and headed to the kitchen. Muttering to himself.

"Spoiled pompous brat. Thinks she's so cool just because she's the supposed 'Priestess of the prophecy', I'd like to show her just how stupid she is. If she only looked in a fucking mirror she'd see how stupid she is. With all her popularity and so called 'natural' beauty. Her so called 'pure' personality and body. She's just a fucking show off."

"Seems like you're a bit jealous. Aren't you." Atem jumped and turned around only to find none other then his older sister, Isis. She was no more then five years older then Atem himself. Isis, unlike Atem, had silky black hair that stopped at her mid-shoulder. She had on her usual school attire. A short blue skirt with a white sailor shirt. Chocolate brown eyes that glittered in the sun and tanned skin lighter then Atem's own. She had a fairly large chest for a nineteen year old girl, and an hourglass figure.

"I'm not jealous of you Isis!" Atem spat; Isis shook her head and folded her arms over her chest

"Such a liar baby brother." Isis said ruffling Atem's hair making him pout in annoyance "Oh baby brother, I bet you wish to have been the first born. That way it would be you becoming a Priest instead of me." Atem growled in anger

"I would never want to be Priest. Even if you are to be the new Priestess it doesn't mean I'd wish to be like you!" Atem yelled stomping back into the kitchen to make her damn lunch and the dinner. He finished quite rapidly with her lunch really. He was all too accustomed to making breakfast, lunch and dinner. As the younger child he was born to serve the Priestess of the Prophecy, his older sister. That is what he had been told since he was the age of six cycles. Trained to obey and control any command his sister had.

"Atem. I'm in the mood for pasta. And this time don't hold back on the garlic." Isis yelled from the dining room. Atem growled and began to cook. Once the food was completed. He placed them on two plates. Going to the dining table and placing them in front of his father and sister.

"You may go to your sleeping chambers now." Atem's father said before digging into his dinner. Atem nodded and left the room. Heading to his sleeping chambers. Climbing the stairs and heading to the door on the left at the end of the hallway. The room actually used to be one big closet. It could fit one twin bed then have room for half of another twin bed. He didn't even have a closet to hold his clothes. Since he only had two pairs of clothes. His school uniform, for when he did go to school, and his regular every day clothes, a pair of light brown shorts and a sleeveless sandy brown shirt.

He entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. His body ached. He didn't go to school today on the count of he had to stay and help his father prepare for his sister's ceremony. As the priestess she was to have all the great powers of the seven priests of legend. Along with the regular sensing abilities of a priest. So far to their knowledge, Isis had none.

A gentle knock came to Atem's door.

"Come in." Atem said gently as he sat up. The door opened and his aunt stepped in.

"Atem. Are you alright? I brought you some food." His aunt LaMoon said kindly; Atem smiled and took the plate of lasagna.

"Thank you." Atem muttered as he picked the fork up and began to eat the food vigorously. His aunt LaMoon laughed gently and sat next to him on his bed.

"Atem, dear. When was the last time you ate?" Atem shrugged

"I'm not to sure, two maybe three weeks ago." Atem said quickly finishing the food. LaMoon took the plate and fork and stood up to leave.

"Atem, please remember to eat. Even if you must sneak away food from the kitchen." LaMoon said as she left his room, closing the door behind him.

Atem sighed and lay back down on his bed. Getting under the covers. He closed his eyes and awaited the dreamless void of sleep.

* * *

"Atem. ATEM!" Priest Akhenamkhanen yelled upstairs to his son. Atem quickly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. His sister Isis was waiting for him. Already dressed in her school uniform, her hair a tangled mess.

"Atem! You are going to school today with your sister. Get ready then help your sister tame her hair." Priest Akhenamkhanen hissed at Atem, who merely nodded and ran upstairs to dress in his school uniform. Dark blue pants and a short-sleeved pearly white button up shirt. He fixed the collar down and put on his everyday worn out brown shoes. He got out of his room and ran down the stairs, brush in hand. Isis was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Tapping her right foot impatiently.

"Come on Atem. My hair is a mess and I want it perfect for when we get to school." Isis said sitting down on the floor with her back to Atem. He sighed and began to comb Isis's black hair. As the Priestess of Legend, she was supposed to be perfect. Yet she's about as perfect as a rotten tomato. He placed Isis's hair up into a bun then placed the brush in his bag. Where his schoolbooks should be. Isis stood up and smiled.

"Bye bye daddy!" Isis yelled as she walked out of the house. Atem sighed and followed behind her. A fan in his hand. She didn't like getting sweaty.

* * *

Atem sighed and wondered why he even bothered putting Isis's hair up. They walked up to the school and as soon as the boys got a look at Isis. She, Isis, lifted her hand and reached into her hair. Pulling out the band Atem had used to tie it up. Shaking her hair dramatically in the air. Her black hair cascading elegantly and framing her face.

"Alright, Atem. You may go." Isis said waving her elegant hand to shoo Atem away as the boys encircled Isis and followed her into the school. Atem stopped walking and watched them. Anger flaring inside of him.

"Hey Atem. Are you alright? You haven't been at school for awhile." Atem turned around and came face to face with his friend, Joey. His one and only best friend really.

"Joey. I'm fine. You know how it is with the whole ceremony coming near." Atem said smiling faintly; Joey smiled and nodded. Placing a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"I know it's suppose to be the first born who is to be the Priest of the Prophecy, but to me it seems like you are more fit to be Priest." Joey said softly; Atem smiled faintly and shook his head

"No. I believe they chose correctly. She was the first born." Atem said softly; Joey gave a small chuckle

"Atem, buddy, it's not just me. The entire town thinks that your mother and father chose the wrong child. Well enough of that talk. Off to class now." Joey said as he started to push Atem into the school. Atem gave a small chuckle and let Joey lead him to their first class of the day. Not many people noticed his absence from classes except for some of the teachers and Joey. As the second born in the family he was unimportant and considered a slave to his sister.

* * *

"Boy is this gonna suck."

"Calm down Seto. I'm sure you'll love this place. It's recommended number one in Religious Conduct." A small boy with long, messy, black hair said to his older and wiser brother. His brother was wearing the school uniform if his new school. His chestnut brown locks combed neatly.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't know why I have to do this? I mean, you get to go to some other school in another state!" Seto exclaimed through gritted teeth; Mokuba chuckled lightly

"Come on big brother. You know they don't have a school for younger kids like me here. I'd have to be at least fourteen to enter this school. I'm only twelve." Mokuba said giving a toothy grin. Seto rolled his icy blue eyes and sighed.

"Good luck finding the one we need big brother." Mokuba said as he re-entered the limo. Seto turned back to him and waved farewell.

"See you this summer little brother." Seto said softly; Mokuba smiled and waved farewell too as the limo started to drive away. Seto sighed and walked up to the building's door. He entered and found his way to the office.

"Excuse me. I'm the new student here." Seto said tapping his finger on the front desk. A lady turned around in her chair. She seemed like the strict librarian type. Her hair was up in a tight bun, with strips of hair framing her face. Thin framed black glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Her face was narrow, high cheek bones, thin bony hands and pale brown eyes.

"New student Seto Kaiba, sixteen years old, searching for the Priestess of the Prophecy we've been protecting. Adopted at age ten along with your younger brother Mokuba, twelve year old boy, attending school in another state. Correct?" Seto blinked and nodded

"Y-yes…h-how did you know that?" Seto asked curiously; the lady pulled out a file and handed it to Seto.

"This is the folder with information on the teachers and students in this school. Your classes. The shower times and days, when breakfast, dinner and lunch is served. Who you are to be friends with, who you are to sit with at lunch, where you are to eat and utmost and final, where you are to live until the end of your stay. Any questions?" The lady said quickly as she pulled out a radio. "Student 567668902347 report to the main office at once!" A boy around Seto's age walked into the office immediately.

"Student 567668902348 reporting for duty ma'am. Student 567668902347 called in sick today!" The boy said. He had golden brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing the school uniform of course.

"Fine. Student 567668902348 please help the new arriving student around campus for the next month. He is Student 901254876529." The lady said as she returned to her book that appeared from who knows where. The boy, otherwise known as student 567668902348, motioned for Seto to follow him. Once they were a few feet away from the main office the boy spoke.

"Okay you have to memorize your number. Since all the adults will call you that…except for when you aren't at school. Anyway, my name is Andrew. But everyone usually calls me Andy. You can too if you'd like. So what's your name?" Andy asked smiling faintly; Seto rolled his eyes

"Seto Kaiba. Though people who aren't close to me usually call me Kaiba." Seto said in a bored tone. Andy chuckled softly.

"Alright Kaiba. Let's see your papers." Andy said holding his hand out for the folder in Seto's hands. Seto handed it to him then folded his arms over his chest. Andy flipped through the papers.

"Okay. You have all of my classes. Which is expected since we are of the same age. And on your list for friends is a couple people I hang out with…oh wait except for one but this guy only hangs out with one kid. Unless that kid isn't here. Well anyway come on we have a lot to see." Andy said as he handed the papers back to Seto and began to lead him through the many halls and rooms in the school.

By the end of the day Seto memorized the entire building and his classes. Though as the day finished he discovered that it was time for lunch. Andy led him to a blooming Sakura tree out back of the school. A couple of other kids were already there.

"Hey Andy! Who's the new kid?" A girl with brown braided pigtails asked as Andy and Seto approached the tree.

"Hey Miranda, this is Seto Kaiba. But he wants us to call him Kaiba. Anyway, our numbers are listed on his list of friends. So he'll be hanging out with us." Andy said sitting down on the patch of grass. Seto sat down as well.

"So aren't we supposed to talk or something?" Seto asked warily. Andy and the rest of the kids started to laugh.

"We can't start talking until everyone is here. We're missing one person." Miranda said sweetly. Seto rolled his eyes

"Okay then, who are we waiting for?" Seto asked bored.

"Well it usually depends. You see if the last person doesn't come then that means that the other boy came. So sometimes we'll spend quiet lunches like this." A boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes said. Seto sighed and finished his lunch. Along with the other kids. They hadn't said anything other then answering Seto's questions.

* * *

"Joey, shouldn't you be eating with the other kids on your list?" Atem asked softly as he finished eating his food along with some of Joey's giant lunch. Joey shook his head

"Nah. I'd rather eat here with ya. I don't wanna eat with people who just talk about how great and beautiful the Priestess of the Prophecy is. I mean all the other adults in town know that your parents chose wrong." Joey said swallowing a mouthful of rice. Atem gave a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say Joey. Although I do know they chose correctly." Atem said drinking some of his juice. Joey smiled and shook his head taking another bite from his rice.

"So anyway. I didn't wanna say anything but, Atem, when was the last time you had a shower?" Joey asked smirking; Atem threw a piece of lettuce at Joey's head.

"Come on it's not _that _bad." Atem said raising his arm and smelling his arm pit. He quickly pulled back and lowered his arm. "Alright. Maybe it is that bad. It's a good thing today's a shower day then." Joey laughed

"Yeah it is. Well come on. Time to get to the showers." Joey said standing up and picking up the trash of their lunch. Atem did the same. They threw the trash away then began to make their way to the showers.

* * *

After lunch Andy led Seto to the showers. Seto, having just asked, discovered that every boy and girl shower together. And they shower in their underwear. If the girls want to get extra cleaned without their underwear getting wet, then they had to bathe in the river a walk away. Most of the girls actually did that. So it was always the boys in the shower, besides two or three girls.

Once they made it to the showers, Andy instructed that he take off all his clothes, except his boxers. He did and followed Andy over to the showers. Which was actually just a wall that had a faucet sticking out. Shelves were placed near the faucet with a bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner. A bucket rested beneath the faucet and a small blue rag hung off the faucet. Andy sat down on the ground and turned the faucet on. Water quickly falling into the bucket. Seto sat down next to him and did the same. Other boys started to arrive as well. Seto, curiously, began to look around the wash room. There was one shower room, that had a curtain hanging above it.

"Hey Kaiba, your bucket's leaking." Seto jumped and quickly turned off the faucet. Lifting the bucket and dropping the bucket over his head. He placed the bucket back under the faucet and started to wash himself with the soap. Another two boys stepped into the washroom. One was blond. The other caught Seto's eye immediately.

"Hey Andy, who's that boy over there." Seto asked pointing to the boy next to the blond.

"Oh that's Atem. The Priest's son." Andy said dumping water over his head to wash away the soap in his hair.

"I didn't know the priest had a son."

"Not many people do. The Priest himself doesn't talk about him like a son. He only talks about him as a slave. The only kid that matters to him would be his daughter."

"Hmm." Andy splashed some water in Seto's face.

"Don't even think about it Kaiba. See the blond kid. That's who we were waiting for awhile ago. His name is Joey. He's _very_ protective of Atem. He doesn't let anyone get near him unless he approves of you first. So unless you can prove to Joey that you can make Atem happy…then you have no chance."

"I see. Well, he hasn't met me yet now has he."

"Forget it. You don't have a chance. Even if you did win his heart, you wouldn't be able to do anything with him." Just as Seto opened his mouth to ask why everyone started to whisper loudly and pull blind folds over their eyes. Andy pushed one into Seto's hands.

"Hurry put this one. You're lucky you just have to wash the soap from your hair. Put it one quick!" Andy said quickly while pulling on his own blind fold. Seto put on his own blindfold then asked what was going on.

"The Priestess of the Prophecy has come to bathe. You know the closed off part of the showers. She bathes there. Her body is supposedly pure, so no one can see it. That's why we have to wear blind folds until she's finished." Andy said softly. Seto rolled his eyes and dumped the bucket of water over his head. He blindly attempted to fill the bucket again.

"ATEM! ATEM!" A loud screeching voice yelled through the bathroom. Splashes and thumbs were heard from all the people who had dropped their buckets and bars of soap.

"ATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" The screeching voice yelled again. The padding of footsteps through the soapy and wet floor was heard running to the closed off shower.

"What happened?" Seto asked warily. Andy sighed

"She probably finished and wants Atem to fix her hair. And if he doesn't do it right, she has the right to have her guards beat him up with a snap of her fingers." Andy said searching for his dry towel.

"No! I hate it! Guards!" The same screechy voice yelled. There were a few cries of pain and a loud splash of water as a body hit the floor. Yet no one made any move to stop the beating.

"Shouldn't someone be trying to save him?" Seto asked attempting to find faucet to re-fill his bucket.

"We aren't allowed to interfere." Andy whispered trying to ignore the beating noises and cries of pain. A loud gong was heard and everyone began to remove their blind folds.

"You can take off your blind fold." Andy said softly. Seto nodded and removed his blind fold. Blinking a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light. He looked down at the drain. Blood was mixed in with the soapy water. He turned around, he saw Atem on the ground. Joey next to him. Getting him onto his back.

"How often does that happen?"

"Not very. Just when the Priestess doesn't like the way he does something. It's not that common to find her beating him. But the strange part is, as soon you see him tomorrow he'll have exactly no bruises or scars from any of the beatings he received this day."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just a rumor. But most people in town think that their parents chose the wrong child. That Atem, the second born, was to be the Priest of the Prophecy. All the weird things that happen to Atem only convince them more. But of course there are some people, like his parents who think that he's just a slave to his sister. Of course, no has seen his mother outside in ages. Everyone thinks she died and left them alone."

"That's pretty sad. I see now why his friend Joey is so protective of him." Andy nodded and finished drying himself off. Seto did the same. They picked up their clothes and left the shower rooms. Like many others they had to walk home in their underwear. No one seemed to laugh at them, so this must have been a regular event.

"Alright. It seems that you get stuck living in the same house as the Priest. You're lucky, not many get to do that. Not for long at least. You'll only be here for a year right?" Andy said wrapping the towel around his neck. Seto nodded and looked around

"Where is that anyway?"

"Well it's on the outskirts of town. Just go to the main gate where you entered. Then turn left. Keep going straight until you run into a temple surrounded by trees and plants. Or you could just follow Atem and Joey. They're right there." Andy said pointing out Joey and Atem. Joey giving Atem a piggy back ride. Seto nodded

"Alright then. So I guess I have to see you tomorrow." Seto said knowingly. Andy nodded smiling

"Yeah you do. Unless you break the rules like Joey over there. He only hangs out with Atem since before, Atem had to do everything alone. They didn't even bother giving him friends because he was hardly at school. He goes a lot but not enough to pass the school year. They let him pass anyway since he has to be behind his sister all the way." Andy said waving good bye "Catch ya tomorrow!" With that said Andy ran off in the opposite direction.

Seto sighed and quietly followed behind Joey and Atem. They walked for hours before them came to a temple hidden behind trees and plants. They entered through the back. Seto went to the front door and knocked. An old man opened the door. His eyes were a faded brown with rings of experience around his pupil. His hair was grey and silver. He wore royal blue robes.

"Ah you must be the young man whom I have so graciously welcomed into my home! Welcome!" The man said opening his arms and hugging the half naked boy.

"Please come inside. I am Priest Akhenamkhanen. This is my temple. If you prove yourself worthy to me, then I shall grant you the ability to marry my daughter when she comes of age." The Priest said graciously. Seto smiled and stepped back. Bowing slightly

"I thank you sire. Please. May I enter and prepare myself for supper?" Seto said in his utmost politest way possible. The priest nodded

"Of course. Atem!" The priest said calling out into the house. No one appeared quick enough though. "Please wait one minute." The Priest re-entered his house, leaving the door open. "ATEM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOUSY SLAVE! GET DOWN HERE!" The padding of footsteps was heard descending the stairs quickly.

"I'm here father." A weak voice replied

"Show the young man at our door, his room." The priest said roughly. Atem appeared at the door. He stared wide-eyed in shock at Seto. A light blush covered his tanned cheeks. Seto noticed that his cheek was bleeding and near his elbow was part of his bone, sticking out from his skin.

"Um p-please. F-follow me." Atem said motioning for Seto to follow. Seto followed Atem up the stairs and passed a few doors. He came to a stop at the end of the hallway. Turning to the right. Opening the door, which led to a grand room.

"This is our third smallest room. We apologize for the inconvenience if you were expecting something bigger." Atem said bowing slightly. Seto entered the room and noticed that his bags were unpacked and put away nicely under the bed.

"D-did you do my unpacking?" Seto asked calmly. Atem stood up straight

"Yes sir. Dinner is in a few minutes." Atem said softly bowing again and disappearing down the hallway. Seto went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He put on some new boxers and a t-shirt and shorts. The air was humid at this place even if it was supposedly winter. The door across the hall opened. The blond boy stepped out.

"Hey you. Joey right." Seto called out walking out into the hallway. The blond looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Joey's the name. You?" Joey asked warily. Seto rolled his icy blue eyes

"To you Kaiba. I was told that I was to talk to you if I wanted to get near Atem." Joey folded his arms over his chest. Standing up straighter.

"I see. You just want Atem's virginity. Well no matter how much their parents offer with price, you can't have him. He's my friend, and his first time should be with the one he loves. _Not_ with someone who paid to get him into bed." Joey said pushing Seto back into his room.

"Sir. Dinner is served." Atem said appearing back at the top of the stairs. Joey immediately went over to him with gauze. Wrapping it around Atem's arm then putting some extra to wrap around his neck.

"I know it'll be better in the morning. But for now, we can't take any chance. Come on. Lemme clean up your cheek." Joey said leading Atem back into the room he exited.

"The dining room is at the bottom of the stairs. Turn right twice and you'll see it when you get there." Atem said as Joey pushed him back into his room. Seto followed Atem's directions and found himself greeted by the Priest and two other woman. One with shoulder-length black hair.

"Isis, sister. This is Seto Kaiba. He'll be staying with us for a year. Seto Kaiba, this is my daughter, Priestess of the Prophecy, Isis. And this is my younger sister LaMoon." Priest Akhenamkhanen said kindly. Seto sat down across from Isis.

"Nice to meet you two." Seto said calmly. They nodded and began to eat. Seto did the same.

"Um Sir. It came to my attention that you're selling your son's purity. May I ask how much?" Seto asked. Priest Akhenamkhanen set down his goblet of red wine

"Yes. I am. Many have given me a price but I have yet to agree to one. I won't be accepting any until the men who are asking are ready to take him. Atem's body is pure. He hasn't been touched once nor has he touched himself. He's as pure as a newborn child." Priest Akhenamkhanen said. Isis laughed coldly

"Please father. I am far more pure then that wretched slave." Isis scoffed taking a sip of her juice.

"Brother! You told me you stopped that! Atem is a young boy, not a piece of meat!" LaMoon exclaimed picking up her plate and leaving the dining room.

"So how much would you say?" Seto asked casually as if the outburst didn't happen.

"Hmmm. Three billion dollars." Priest Akhenamkhanen said. Seto gave a small chuckle.

"With looks like his that is but a mere bargain. Tell you what. How about I pay you triple that amount, and I take the boy from your care for the rest of your life. After Priestess Isis ceremony of course." The priest smiled and nodded.

"My boy, you are a great business dealer. I accept your offer." The priest said cheerfully. Isis giggled. The rest of the meal went quietly. Seto was the first to finish and he went upstairs to his room. Just as Joey was leaving Atem's.

"I'll see you tomorrow Atem." Joey said waving good bye and glaring daggers at Seto. Seto ignored him and looked at Atem. His cheek almost seemed completely healed. He caught Seto staring and he blushed even more.

"I-I heard from my aunt LaMoon, that…that you are…buying me." Atem whispered his blush darkening. Seto nodded

"Of course." Seto said walking into his room "A prize like yourself shouldn't go unmarked." Atem started at him confused. Though Seto gave him no time to question him as he closed his door securely. Locking it as well. He changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed. Thinking.

* * *

Atem stared wide-eyed at the closed door before him. It took him awhile before he re-entered his own room.

_A man…that man…he actually…paid nine billion dollars…just for me…no not for me…for my purity…what a jerk. If I could I'd beat him up myself. Though with my physical state I wouldn't be able to beat up an ant. _Atem thought as he shut his door and got under the covers of his bed. Awaiting another dreamless void of sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah okay so this was a little…weird? Would you say? I'm not sure…anyway lemme know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! I promise I'll finish my other stories ASAP as well! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Well to tell you the truth, I had a giant idea that I couldn't let pass by. SO

"blah" normal speaking

_blah thinking_

Disclaimer: Unless my name is Kazuki Takahashi and I've been transformed from a girl to a boy, which is highly unlikely, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 2

"ATEM! GET UP!" Isis yelled. Her delicate hand curled into a fist. Pounding on the entrance to Atem's room. Atem slowly sat up and went to his door. Reaching out a hand and with trembling fingers grasped the handle of the door. Swinging the door open. Isis stood at his door. Flames of fury burning in the depths of her brown eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest in an angry gesture.

"Atem! It's late! Hurry up and make my breakfast! And father says you have to stay home and help prepare for the festival!" Isis huffed as she glared at Atem. Before turning and leaving from his sight. Atem sighed and stepped out of his room. Gently shutting his door. He overslept…again. For the third time that week. He was sure to be punished by his father. Hot salty tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. He knew he was coming down with some sort of sickness. But his duties to his sister prevented him the energy to allow his body to heal alone.

"ATEM! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!" Isis yelled upstairs. Atem flinched and quickly wiped away the tear tracks from his face.

"I-it's on it's way!" Atem called down as he pulled on his sleeveless brown shirt and torn shorts. Pulling off the gauze from his arm. As Joey had suspected, his arm was healed. The bone that had broken was now mended and he had been left unscarred. As if nothing had happened.

To his dismay, Seto Kaiba stepped out of his room the exact same time.

"Well well. If it isn't my little prize. I heard the commotion. I take it you don't usually wake up this late." Seto said coldly as he glared down at Atem as if he were a delicious piece of meat hanging on display at a butchers shop. Atem's flustered face turned a shade brighter. Gulping down his fear Atem bowed down slightly.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, sir." Atem said softly before standing up straight and rushing down the stairs to the kitchen. Seto didn't fail to notice the cut on Atem's cheek had completely healed, leaving no sign of it what so ever. Along with Atem's broken arm, that seemed to have healed as well. Andrew was right, along with the rest of the village, Atem's parents seemed to have chosen the wrong one.

Atem quickly finished the food and placed it on the table in front of Isis, Seto and his father.

"I hope you find it meets your requirements father." Atem said timidly as he bowed down slightly. The Priest took a bite and nodded

"Go and begin to prepare the temple of sanctity." The priest said coldly. Atem nodded and rushed out of the room. Placing his shoes on he ran out of the house. Noticing all the other children that were leaving their homes for school already.

The townspeople that saw him ignored him. Knowing he had work to do. He spotted Joey leaving his house. Joey looked at him sadly before ignoring him. His father was watching him, making sure he didn't talk to anyone but the ones on his list.

Reaching the Temple of Sanctity, Atem entered and gave a short prayer before beginning to set up candles. Making sure all the objects for the ceremony were in place. Sure the ceremony wasn't for another year but they needed to prepare now for it took a long time to prepare.

Atem wiped away the sweat from his forehead and made his leave from the temple. His work was down for now until he returned home and was given more things to do.

* * *

Seto sighed in annoyance. Didn't this priestess talk about other things beside herself. She kept flipping her hair at him and batting her eye lashes. He was absolutely sure this girl wasn't a virgin and was now looking for another ride to paradise. Seto rolled his icy blue eyes and continued to tone her out.

There was no way he was going to listen to this idiot. She seemed like a slut. Completely milking the attention she got from everyone. It made Seto sick.

"Hey you made it on time. Come on, first period starts in two minutes." Andrew said as Seto walked over to him. Seto nodded and followed Andrew into the school. Further ignoring the looks he got from most girls.

"Andrew…I need to speak to this new guy." Joey said as he came up in front of Andrew and Seto.

"Of course. I'll see you both in homeroom." Andrew said before walking away. Joey folded his arms over his chest and glared at Seto.

"Where is he?" Joey asked coldly. Seto raised an elegant brow in amusement.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Seto said smirking. Joey gave a threatening growl.

"I know you know what's going on with him right now. I'm his best friend, I deserve the right to now!" Joey hissed making Seto's smirk widen.

"Well I'm his new master and I saw you are no longer his friend." Seto said coldly before he walked right by Joey and to his homeroom class.

_Oh yes this was definitely going to be an interesting year…_

* * *

Authors Notes: Alright that was weirder…well actually I've decided to no longer write this story. It's not that I don't want ya'll to read it it's just that I no longer find it entertaining to write. So no matter what ya'll say I will NOT be continuing this story.


	3. Chapter 3

OK! Please note...this chapter like desperately sucks ._. sorry for the late update! I uhh kinda uhh...lost my interest in prideshipping for a bit...yeah...sorry for this...I know this chapter sucks ass...and it's already been posted on fragile balance (I just forgot to upload it on here until just now...sorry!)

* * *

The Son Of A Priest

Chapter 3

* * *

Flickering flames danced within his line of vision. Everything else was enveloped within a dark blanket that matched the night sky. Warmth engulfing his entire being.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

Hundreds of blank questions aroused within his head. As he attempted to raise his hand to rub his eyes of the blurriness they had acquired, he found he was bound to something. A dull ache arose in his chest. Almost like the accurate blade of a knife. Pressing against his chest dully. Cutting into the soft tissue protecting his heart.

The candle light grew brighter, destroying the fairies of darkness that concealed the area. A cloaked figure stood over him. Rosy lips moving enchantingly in a silent sequence of tidings unbeknown to him.

A chime of bells echoed throughout the room. A small click seemed to sound within his mind. The candle light. The dull ache in his chest. The chanting. The bells.

_Human Sacrifice…_

_

* * *

_

"Make sure you also wash my clothes! I need the perfect outfit for tomorrows festival!" Command after command after command spilled from Isis' lips. Engulfing her younger brothers entire day in complete work. More then part of her list of commands would go undone and unnoticed. All commands concerning the ceremony were attended to before the happiness of the Chosen Priestess. Atem leaned against the wall. His head was spinning and he was sure he could feel the rising heat of his body temperature as the day went by without it having the proper rest it deserved at a critical time such as this.

"Are you listening to me? At _all_?" Atem blinked and stood properly, mentally preparing himself for the backlash of vulgarity she was to speak to him after his inability to listen to her.

"Well!" Isis spat, her clenched fist trembling with anger.

"I think there's one near the school courtyard." He spoke softly. Unaware of what he himself spoke until moments after it had left his delicate lips. To say that Isis was angered with her brothers response would be the understatement of the century. She raised her hand and quickly brought it down on her brothers cheek. Atem's head was turned to the side, his eyes wide and unfocused. A stinging contusion beginning to form on his left cheek. Isis' eyes narrowed dangerously. Her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Let that be a small taste of what you'll get shall you choose to ignore my demands." With that said, Isis crossed her arms over chest and left hurriedly to her bedroom. Atem blinked a few times. Placing a hand gently on his cheek.

A burning sensation started in Atem's stomach. Slowly raising up into the very tips of his fingers. His vision was blurring, head spinning. He swayed slightly in his spot before leaning against the wall.  
_  
__What's happening to me? Why do I feel so…weak._

Seto arrived in the den at that moment. Stepping forward toward Atem and supporting him.

"What's wrong with you?" Seto spoke casually. His simple sentence laced with bitterness. Atem blinked, unknowingly leaning against Seto. Shutting his eyes gently. Seto smirked, lifting Atem up and laying him on the couch. Atem opened his eyes gently.

_Who is that? What is he or she doing?_ Atem though. Blinking a few more times, attempting to clear the blurred vision of Seto's image.

Seto's smirk widened.

_Maybe I won't have to wait until his duties are finished..._ Seto leaned down slowly, his lips inches from Atem's own...

* * *

AN: xD and thats where I leave it. Sucky ending no? I can't think of anything else! I'm sorry! I know it's short too...I'm sorry for that too...please forgive me! I'll try and update faster I promise! School is just a killer though.


End file.
